69th of April New
by KatyEmmerson
Summary: Um, first fan fic. rated M just to be safe and for future chapters. My own story that GATB gave me the idea for. Neither know each others name, but it would seem as though they have been together for a life time as they slip in to the night. Please RR!
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I know. This is a new one. It's better for the story if its like this. So read this and forget the other one.**

Her eyes are as green as a new bud on a rose bush

Her eyes are as green as a new bud on a rose bush. Her torn thin emerald dress, faded from use and age catches the air as she runs. The smell of the past storm reaches my nose as she takes my hand and runs. Her fingers are cold but sure as she leads me further into the dark woods that I am unsure about. The weight of the rain has taken her golden curls and make them but a wrinkle. She is beautiful, and her movements make me wish she were still for they make me want to leap for her. Her smile as she turns to me is captivating and it turns to a laugh as she runs quicker and I struggle to keep up. The path is muddy and her bare feet are brown from it. The sleeping trees around us give me a run-away feeling. They are twisted and black, the fog is thick and I can't see only a few feet in front of me. The sky is gray still recovering from its rain of tears, but the clear night sky peeks from behind it giving hope for a better day then the last.

We reach the top of the hill and the moon peers out and sheds light on the ground and trees. The fog is clearing and it is easier to see her and the path. She stops and I'm beside her trembling from the run and excited to be close to her. I don't know her name, and I'm not sure if she knows mine. Her fingers slip out of mine and it's all I can do to pull them back. The moonlight makes her wet hair shine and her eyes shimmer with the light on them. She smiles again and runs to the left where the darkness swallows her and she is gone. Confused I run after her, though I am sure as I run my feet know what to do and my mind is just obeying. I have never been here, but it would seem that I have. Soon the fog is back and I'm tripping over roots and low hanging vines hit my face. I hear her giggle to my left and I turn to see her, and not looking at where I'm going I trip over a protruding root and fall on my hands and knees. She giggles again when I fall. I look up at her and see her hands on her knees, her heir hanging near my face. I can see her corset where her dress is torn at her abdomen. Its pale color now dirty caches my eye and I can't look away. It immodest but I can't do anything but stare, she is beautiful and I would love to see and feel her skin. She smiles and gives a hand to help me up. I take it and feel her strong arm pull me up with a surprising strength. Once up I see where we are. The Lake. Her feet are in it as soon as she knows I'm fine. I stand there hypnotized. The moons reflection in the water, her silhouette, and the cool air on my face, is a lullaby and I'm soon in the water. The coldness of it takes my breath away, but it does not seem to bother her. Her dress is flouting around her and soon she takes it off. With nothing but her corset and under dress I see her shoulders. Curved perfectly they shine from the moonlight. She lets down the rest of her heir and it lays gently on her back and shoulders. I'm frozen, never seen such a beautiful figure, such a peaceful place and girl. Some how she is next to me without me knowing, her hands lock with mine and she pulls me further into the water. When the water is to our knees she stops and turns to me. Letting go of my hands and putting them on the sides of my face. She smiles again, and leans to kiss me. Her lips are so close I can fell the heat from them. I lean in to take it, and the rush I feel makes me groan in her mouth. I feel her smile on my lips and she brings her hands to my hair and I twist my arms around her thin waist. Wanting more of this feeling I run my tongue on her bottom lip and she opens without hesitation, groaning when my tongue collides with hers.

My hands travel up her body and run alone her smooth skin and she shivers from my touch. I pull away and lay my forehead on hers to catch my breath and smile when I hear her labored breathing over mine.

"Mary." I say without thinking. She looks up me.

"No." I look back at her.

"What?" She sighs and looks down. I grab her chin and look in her eyes. Then it hits me.

"Your not Mary."

"No, I'm not." Mary has bright blue eyes that make me shiver to look into them.

"I'm sorry." She pulls away and goes back on the bank. She turns back to me. "I-I don't know how else to do it." I open my mouth to say something but then I find myself awake in my tent.

**AN: Soooooo, what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, finally Chapter 2. **

Kent's dirty face is above mine when I wake with a start

Kent's dirty face is above mine when I wake with a start.

"Boy you better get up, your job doesn't do it self." I sit up and rub my head.

"Kent." He is at the tent door when he turns to look at me. "Do you. Um. Have you ever."

"Spit it out boy!"

"Have you ever dreamt about women?" He looks at me for a moment then laughs his loud laugh. I sit there not understanding why he is laughing.

"What?" He sits down still laughing and try's to talk, and says,

"That's what you were dreaming about?" I hesitate.

"Yes." I say looking down. Kent sees and gets serious.

"I'm sorry boy. Its ok to dream about women. Its just funny cause you still have had no woman on your arm." He stands and walks to the door again. "You have been looking at Mary for to long. Make a move boy." I start to appose but he smiles and leaves.

I do my share of work around the gypsy camp. I feed the horses, take care of the dogs and help out with anything else I can. I walk to the horses and start to feed them when I hear my name being screeched.

"Allan!" I turn and see Eliza. Her bouncing curls drop on her shoulders as her plump body doges something on the ground. I laugh lightly and walk over to see.

It's a rat eating the remains of the dog food, it runs off when I walk to it. I smile and look up at her.

"Great way to start the day Eliza." She straitens her dress with her hands and pushes her heir out of her face.

"You may go back to your work boy."

"I'm not that much younger than you." She smiles,

"Young enough to call you boy." Her smile widens and she gets back to her work. I Smile back and go back to my work.

When I go back to the tent that afternoon for some food I find Kent. He sits with a cup and bread, his gray-brown mustache moving with his mouth. I sit down next to him and grab some meal.

"Have you seen Mary today?" He says with a smile. I almost say something back at him but then I think that I have not seen her.

"No." He looks over at me.

"You look sad about that." I frown and grab some bread and take the cup from him.

"I can't believe you dreamt about her."

"You say that like you have never done it."

"I don't have to dream of it boy." He says grinning, "There are plenty of women who would gladly go to bed with me."

"Name one." I take a sour swig of the ale and take a bite of bread.

"Melanie."

"Melanie! She is twice your age!"

"She's a desperate woman." I shake my head,

"That's not right."

"Boy," he stand, "you are going to have to learn that in the life of a gypsy, most things aren't right." He sighs and walks out.

That night I find myself by the lake with my dog laying beside me. She is an old dog, I chose her from a litter when I was younger, when my mother and father were still alive. I sigh and put my face in my hands. Why do my thoughts always come back to them? I drag my fingers across my face than look down at Moon.

"Well girl you don't seem to mind about my dream, do you?" She looks up at me and cocks her head. I smile and scratch her shoulders.

I hear leaves crunch under feet and turn to see the most beautiful creature I have ever seen. Long curly blond heir, light skin, little turned up nose, and bright blue eyes that smile at me with a sort of shyness.

"Hi Allan." I stand and nod at her.

"Hi Mary." We stand silent for a moment.

"Is there something wrong at the camp?" I ask wondering why else she would be there.

"No, just thought I could keep you company." I don't know what to say and stand there. "Unless you want to be alone." She says quickly.

"No!" I say to loudly and she smiles and tucks a lock of heir behind her ear. "I mean, you can stay. Please, stay." I motion for her to sit down and she slowly makes her way over.

I wait for her to sit then I take a seat on the other side of Moon and look out at the lake again. We are silent, and it almost hurts, and I jump when she talks.

"I heard you last night." I frown and look at her,

"You can't know for sure that was me."

"I do now." She says smiling. I shake my head and look back at the sparkling lake. "I heard Kent too." She says in a whisper. I groan.

"He can't just keep his bloody mouth shut." She puts her hand on mine and strokes it lightly,

"Don't be cross with him Allan." I look down at our hands and wonder at the sensation her thumb leaves when it brushes across the skin.

"I'm not cross." I say. She smiles, takes the hand on mine and moves it to my neck following the veins popping of my red neck,

"Are you sure?" I turn to look at her, and can't help but smile.

"Its embarrassing." She drops her hand and laughs. It makes my smile widen to hear it. Its beautiful and I would do anything to hear it again. She curls bounce with her laughter and its all I can do to not run my hand through it.

"It's normal. People have dreams like that all the time." She leans back away from me and looks down, "I do too." She glances up at me, then back down. I smile,

"Well thanks, that helps a bit. Yet, your father does not tell the hole camp when you do." She nods, "What you say is true. Still," She leans back a little closer over the dog and whispers, "you need to learn to keep your temper better. Or you will find yourself biting more than you can chew." Moon is unconformable and she takes her leave to go back to the camp. Mary leans back to let her go, running her hand down Moons back. Then she is lost in the darkness of the woods. We are silent for a moment before she speaks again,

"Kent means nothing by it. You know that." I nod. She seems uneasy, and she shifts her weight.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, who-" she stops and puts a dirty hand to her mouth. "Oh, never mind. I'm a stupid girl. I should not be asking so many things about your personal life. I will go now." She stands and takes her own leave now. I stand with her but say nothing as I watch her walk away.

I sigh and sit back down. Was she about to ask who the dream was about? I shake my head and try to think of something that will not disturb my sleep.

Back at the camp the men have gathered to tell their tales to the children and to scare the women so they will hold onto them this night.

Mary is there, sitting with the other woman tending to cloths and preparing food. Mary sits patching a pair of pants, that as I look closer look like the ones I ripped a few days ago climbing a tree. She does not notice my stare, but I cannot seem to move my eyes from her.

I am shaken away from her face by big hands on my shoulders. My friend William comes in front of me and smiles,

"I see you have an eye for Mary." He says. I shake my head,

"How did you come by such news?" I ask returning the smile.

"Allan, I myself have been looking at Mary," I don't know why but this makes me angry and I suddenly want to keep Mary away from him, "and I have had a bit more experience with women than you have. I know what it means to have her look for you when you are out of sight and you watch her do a simple task." I smile widely again, take another glace at Mary then follow William to the circle of men.

**AN: As always as everyone asks, please tell me what you think. RR!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's short but I was on vacation from the 13th to the 20th so I didn't have much time to write, but this is what I got and thought you would want to know what is goin on so. Chapter 3.**

"Who has a story for us?"

"Who has a story for us!" Edward, he is a big man, his beard is long and as dirty as his hands. His voice in strong and bellows through out the hole camp with ease.

Next to him Cyrus stands. He is a little older than me, and married to Eliza, who comes and sits next to him finished with her work. Being bigger in size himself, they go well together.

"I have one." He looks at Edward who nods and sits. "It's a story of creatures that we cannot see. Creatures of the night…" William nudges me with his elbow and smiles. I smile back but turn my attention away when someone sits next to me.

She smiles at me and leans into my ear and says, "We have heard this one." I lean into her ear and say,

"Yes, what is your point?" She smiles then moves to William. They exchange a few words then William stands and leaves and Mary grabs my hand and pulls me to come with her.

We follow William walking into the woods. I lean down to her and say,

"Where are we going?" She looks up at me,

"The cave." I raise my eyebrows and smirk.

"Really? I thought you were to frightened to go in there." She pushes me away and smiles.

"Not with you two here." I nod and she rapps her arm around mine and brushes her cheek against my shoulder. William looks back at us and stops,

"Come on your guys, keep up! Mary cone on!" She looks up at me and runs up to him, grabs his arm, and waves me up. I run up to her and she grabs my arm with her free one. I glance over at William and he's gazing down at her while she keeps an eye on her feet.

**AN: again sorry for its shortness but as i said before thats all I had. RR and I hope I can get Chapter 4 to you sooner and have it longer. Thanks!**

**Katy**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry it's short again. Been workin, and school, and two other books.**

Once at the cave every one stops and looks in.

"Allan and I used to go in there all the time." Will tells Mary. She nods,

"I know, I followed you." We both look at her, I speak first,

"Followed us?" I laugh, "Why?" She shrugs and looks at me,

"Someone had to keep an eye on you when you were around Will. He could get you to do anything if he wanted you to do it enough." She looks away and back into the cave.

"He cannot!" As soon as the words leave my mouth they look at me. I look back then surrender, "Fine, he can." Will smiles and looks back at the cave, but Mary shakes her head, almost in disappointment, then looks back.

Few moments later, Mary starts to walk in. I start to follow, but Will puts a hand to my chest, stopping me, then goes in before me. Then I follow.

It's black, I can't see my feet, making it hard to walk. I hear someone trip, then I hear Mary terrifying screech.

"Mary! Are you okay?" I yell. I listen, nothing.

"Mary?" I say cautiously. "William?"

"Allan!" It's William, he sounds like he's below me,

"Will? Where are you?" I yell.

"I don't know! Mary is here, but she's not moving!" I take a step and feel the edge.

"You guys fell! How far?"

"You bloody idiot! How should I know!"

"Oh, right. Well, um, don't panic, just stay still and don't move. There might be another drop off!"

"Where did this come from? There were never drop offs in here before." Will asks. I hear him shift and then a moan,

"Was that Mary?" I yell down. I get down on one knee and put my hands on the edge and try to see down.

"Yeah, she's moving!" I strain my ears to listen.

"Allan?" I hear her say.

"No, it's Will." I hear Will say in an irritated.

"Mary? Are you okay?" I yell down.

"She's fine! Now find a way to get us back up!" I sigh and stand. I feel my way around the drop and find that it sloops down into the hole. I cautiously walk down it making sure not to slip.

"I'm coming, I found a way down. Pick her u-"

"Already did, just get us back up." I reach out to find them and grab a leg. Mary's.

"Okay, now just follow me." I reach again and find his shoulder. Then lead him up and out of the cave. Once out he laid her on the ground and held her head in his lap.

"What do we do?" He asks. I shrug when she sturs and opens her eyes. She shifts around for a moment and we are both silent. She then looks around,

"Ouch." She says faintly. Then sits up. She looks at me and smiles,

"What happened?"

"You and Will fell. You didn't wake. Obviously, you have now. How do you feel?" She frowns,

"I feel okay. Yet my head is beating with my heart." I smile and put my hand to her cheek. Will turns her around to look at him.

"You sure your alright?" He asks pulling her to him. She pulls out of him and shakes her head,

"Yes I'm sure, just a slight head ach."

"We should get you back to the camp. You will need to sleep that off." I say reaching for her. She twists her arms around my neck and I pull her up, cradling her in my arms.

**AN: Not sure I'm going to keep going with this. No one seems to like it. I mean, 1 reveiw. that puts a damper on my day. Well we'll see how the next few weeks go.**


End file.
